Stranded
by matespritheavymetal
Summary: All the beta trolls magically get stranded on a fairly large island, and now they need to survive for what may be years, which could be harder than it seems if there are red feelings being tossed left and right like a troll dodge ball game. Rated T for Karkat and Gamzee and slight smut. Main Pairings are Nepeta x Karkat and Tavros x Vriska ((im so sorry))
1. Chapter 1 What the Heck-quius?

((warning this is extremely stupid))

[S] Be Nepeta

You wake up to find yourself laying in grass, nice grass...its so sooooft

Enough of the grass

You sit up to find your moirail sleeping beside you, he is wearing your hat. You giggle. He looks too weird to be wearing that hat. You take your hat back, looking around, trying to remember what happened but you seem you can not as your eyes glare at the tall trees a couple of yards away. Trees. Those don't look like any trees you have seen on alternia. You nudge your moirails arm, trying to wake him. He groans. You roll your eyes, and get up, brushing the grass off your coat. You softly kick the side of his stomach, he instantly wakes up. "Nepeta, what is the meaning of this?" "look eqihiss" you point to the sun, for it is not burning you or your moirail. "well that's fairly odd" Equius gets up, you two walk through the forest, trying to find some of your friends.

[S] Be Eridan

Huge douche. Seadwweller. NYEH. Lovve me fef

same old same old

oh wwait wwhere the hell am I?!

WWHERES FEF!?

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

WWHERE THE FUCK IS FEF?!

[S] Eridan calm down

NO NO NO NO FUCK I MUST FIND FEF

[S] Be Tavros

You find your robotic legs cramping up... Hopefully Equius is okay and you hope he has oil. You sit on the ground helpless. You can't move your legs because you afraid their gonna get stuck... oh god you hope there arn't any dangerous animals around here. You just kinda akwardly sit there and wait for someone to walk by. Gamzee, vriska, even karkat at this point. You kind adjust yourself, making yourself comfortable for what could be a long time. god you miss tinkerbull. suddenly you hear what sounded like a angel at the time. "taaaaaavrrooooooos" a wild Vriska appears from a bush "oh vriska, c..could you help me?" "with what?" "my uh...legs are ru..rusting" "oh... well should I carry you or what?" "y..yea" Vriska scoops you up like a baby and she starts walking toward the bush that she came from "so i found some of the others, but they are still knocked out" "hey vriska?" "what is it?" "how come your being so nice to me?" "no reason really, i thought i should just be nicer?"

[S] Be Vriska

there was a reason. being mean to him would not make him like you, you want him to like you, he makes you feel better about yourself, back on alternia when you tried to push your red feeling onto him it didn't exactly work, it's time to try a different approach.

Anyways,

Your pretty surprised you can carry Tavros, since the last time you saw him he got pretty tall, and pretty muscular. and oh god.

"Vriska?"

"Oh sorry, what is it Tavros?"

[S] Be Karkat

You cannot be Karkat, because Karkat is currently snoozing beside Gamzee


	2. Chapter 2 Don't tell

Two weeks later

All the trolls have regrouped, Equius used his strong strength to knock down a couple of trees, and they have a roof lodged between four trees, with leaves and grass underneath for sleeping. They are very lucky, there is loads of fruit growing nearby. Okay, moving on

[S] Be Nepeta

You are currently watching Karkat trying to flirt with Terezi, and it's not going well at all. You get sad, you'll never get your chance with Karkitty, he has so many red feeling for Terezi, he doesn't even talk to you on a daily basis. Well it's not like Karkitty is the only one you like…. Sollux is pretty nice to you…. Eridan had a flush crush on you at one point… But you don't like them like that. Equius always says you should give up on Karkat, but you don't want to, or can't rather.

[S] Be Tavros

Wow, Vriska is pretty awesome, it's too bad she would NEVER return your red feelings, why would she like a totally uncool, unconfident, not…very…handsome…troll like you? Your watching her collect fruit with Kanaya and just..wow

[S] Tavros, wipe the drool from your mouth

[S] Be Karkat

You are angry, Nepeta doesn't talk to you anymore, you want the chance to tell her the truth…..that you actually have red feelings for her…. But you shouldn't, you're a huge asshole, you would only hurt in the end, and you will never want that…. She will get over you eventually…right? I mean, you liked Terezi, but at the time Nepeta confessed, you liked Nepeta more….. you should tell her the truth. You turn around and walk towards the base, passing your friend who are collecting fruit and what not. Then you see it, behind a tree a while away… a flash of royal blue and rust red, you decide to check it out, you slowly walk towards where you saw it, trying not to make any sound, that's when you saw the worst thing you have seen in a while, Aradia, who was in a red relationship with Sollux, macking on Equius. You quickly scampered away, again, trying not to make any sound. You need to tell Sollux…But Nepeta…. BUT SOLLUX! BUT NEPETA!

[S] Be Aradia

You don't want to hurt Sollux, or Equius, actually, you do want to hurt Equius…. You can't decide what you want… Sollux is a loving matesprit…but Equius in a black relationship is tempting… You guess you can take a couple of more days to decide between the two, no one will ever find out.

[S] Be Karkat

YOU ARE FREAKING THE FUCK OUT. Okay. Okay. Aradia is kinda cheating on Sollux. If you tell him he will be depressed again. Okay, don't tell him, Aradia is bound to tell him eventually, or be caught. You need to focus on bigger matters at hand, Nepeta is most likely back at the base, you must go talk to her and tell her the truth. Nepeta, you knight of blood is on his way. Goddamn I should be in a romcom.

[S] Be Nepeta

You are sad. You are very sad. But you must not show anyone that you are sad, that is why you are on top of the roof, where no one can see you, and you are crying into the sleeves of your coat.

It's just not fair, you like him so much, but he likes Terezi.

You give your face a final wipe and get up, climbing down one of the trees.

[S] Save the romantic scene for the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3 It's about to go down

(Author Note- Please comment if you would like more / different pairings and I will try to fit them in)

Okay guys, Get ready for chapter 3!

"Nepeta we need to talk"

"What is it Karkitty?"

Ooops… he hates that name.

"Well um …fuck…. Um."

He looked at your face

"H...Have you been crying?"

"N...no... Why would you say that?"

"Your face is all red and puffy"

"I haven't been crying"

You feel those tears that you have been holding back stream down your face.

It hurts, He's acting like he cares about you and what you're feeling, but you know he doesn't.

You cover your face with your sleeves and mumble

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me Karkat"

"Nepeta, you're not okay, Fuck, What is it? Can I help?"

"NO! YOU CAN'T HELP, JUST GO FLIRT WITH TEREZI LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!"

You have blown the handle

You turn and start running away, where are you going? Anywhere but here.

You're just so mad, and so sad, that you don't even hear Karkat calling your name

After a few minutes of full sprinting you just collapse on the forest floor and cry, you cry for the love you have that will never be returned, you cry for the boy who loves someone else, you cry for the girl he likes, you cry because the girl is so similar to you, you cry because life isn't fair.

[S] Be Karkat

You were chasing after Nepeta but you lost her, she is a master hunter after all, she can run like there's no tomorrow. Damn it, you need to find her, your running through the forest, just running with no end, running, searching, running, searching, trying so hard to find the girl you want, the girl you need. You eventually come along a crying girl beneath a tree. Your blood pumper sinks when you see this, because you know it's your fault.

"Nepeta"

"Go….go away"

"I'm not leaving"

"Y...you should go… Terezi is probably missing you"

She didn't use a cat pun, she is really upset.

"I don't like Terezi"

You sit by her feet, staring at the cat girl in the fetal position

"I…I thought you did"

"I kind of did at first…but… I like y-"

"Don't say it"

"W...what?"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it Karkat"

Nepeta sits up and you can see her face, tears still running down her face, she gets up and starts to walk away.

You have to do this

"Nepeta I'm flushed for you"

You hear her stop walking, you turn and she falls to the ground crying, again.

You get up and walk toward her, you sit in front of her and lift her face from her knees, making her look at you

"Karkitty, I love you, I've loved you for so long... It hurts... My blood pumper hurts"

You pull her into your chest and wrap your arms around her,

This adorable girl needs to be shown love.

"Nepeta, I love you, I love you so much, I only turned you down because I'm such a fucking asshole, I couldn't possibly hurt you, but I now realize I was hurting you more, and I'm sorry"

She cries into your sweater, and instead of being mad, you pull her closer and wrap your arms around her waist and kiss her head.

"Karkitty?"

"Yes Nepeta?"

"Can we be mewsprits?"

"Yes"

She pulls away a little and leans her head up to look at you.

[S] Do it asshole

You lean in and place your lips on hers, their so soft and warm, she presses her lips back and my god you could kiss this girl forever.

[S] Be Nepeta

This can't pawsibly be happening, you must be dreaming, you never thought Karkat would be flushed, never mind love you! And here you are, kissing him. His lips are rough and chapped, but for some reason inviting. You can feel yourself blush as you lean into the kiss, wanting to be closer

[S] Be the blushing crab man

You pull away from the kiss, getting up, then helping Nepeta to her feet, you take her hand and start walking back towards base

"Sorry… I never wanted to make you cry"

"It's okay Karkitty, I think I'm better now"

She intertwines her fingers with yours, thank god she didn't have those claws on.

"Nepeta, if I ever get crappy, don't cry… fuck this is stupid ... because I don't like seeing you cry"

"Okay Karkitty, I'll do my best"

You gently swing your arms between each other, thank god it was just you two, all the other guys would never let you live this down, especially Eridan. After a while you two finally reach the base, and you instantly feel a pair of blue eyes burning your back

[S] Be Equius

"I strongly disapprove of this" you say to yourself as you watch your moirail hold hands with the mutant.

You keep trying to get rid of the hemospectrum in your head, but you cannot allow your moirail to have a flush relationship with a mutant. You frown as Gamzee comes up to you, placing a hand on your shoulder.

"C'mon brother, leave them alone, their relationship is miraculous"

"Is that an order?"

"If you motherfucking want it to be, brother"

You sweat a little. You must obey the order. For now.

[S] Skip ahead a couple of hours

Everyone is laying in their respected places at the base, although the arrangements have change slightly.

Nepeta is in Karkat's arms, sleeping peacefully.

Vriska had shifted in her sleep to Tavros's arms.

[S] Be the very much away Taurus

Vriska is now in your arms and asleep, and you can't help but enjoy the feeling of the girl you like so close to you. It's a shame she won't feel flushed for you, ever. Maybe if you had more confidence like Rufioh, Vriska would already be your matesprit, but life doesn't work like that. You wrap your arms around her, even if she doesn't feel the same way you do, you can enjoy this for a couple of minutes.

[S] Be the fake sleeping Scorpio

Your blood pumper is beating. Maybe you should push him away and laugh at him, or maybe you could kick him in the bulge for touching you without your permission. No. No more bullying him. You hug him tighter and nuzzle your head into his chest. You want this, you want him. You can hear his blood pumper.

"Vriska… Are you awake?"

"No, you're dreaming"

"Vriska, I'm... uh...pretty sure I'm not dreaming"

"What do you want?"

"Vriska, I think we need to talk"

"I don't want to talk right now"

You hug him tighter.

"Vriska, are...uh...umm... are you flushed for me?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

You bury your head into his chest.

"Vriska, I'm flushed for you"

"Looks like Pupa finally got some confidence"

You feel him rest his chin on top of your head.

"I hope you know I'll never say it"

"I figured that"

"Tavros?"

"Y...yes?"

You raise your head so you two are face to face.

"Close your eyes"

He does as he is told.

You can feel yourself blush as you place your lips on his, they feel soft and warm.

[S] Be Tavros

You feel Vriska's lips placed against yours and you can't help but kiss her back, slightly putting some movement into the kiss. She tastes like blueberries, you used to hate the taste, but right now, you love blueberries.

[S] Be the Shipping master

You slightly raise your head to find Vriska and Tavros having an intimate moment, you quickly add them to your mental shipping wall, then place your head back on Karkat's chest, dozing off almost immediately.

[S] Be Vriska

You pull away and nuzzle your head into Tavros's chest again, hearing him give a little "ouch" as one of your horns hits his face. You giggle a little before adjusting. You feel him slink his arms around your waist and pull you closer.

"Goodnight Pupa"

"Goodnight Vriska"


	4. Chapter 4 S0llux

Chapter 4 – s0llux...

[First I just want to clear this up, All the trolls are 8 sweeps (18-19) I know it doesn't really fit cause Originally the plan was that they came to the planet in the middle of sgrub but I feel like the Trolls should be older for future events ;o) ]

It's been a month since both Nepeta and Karkat and Tavros and Vriska came out in a red relationship. Equius and Sollux had finished the building, everyone had rooms now. On the bottom floor there is three rooms, Nepeta and Karkat, Tavros and Vriska, and then Aradia and Sollux. Top floor is Terezi and Kanaya, Eridan and Feferi, and then Gamzee and Equius.

[S] Be Aradia.

You half-heartedly fix your hair, there is no point in trying to make it look pretty like Feferi's, you only get rid of the knots and let it kind of droop around your shoulders. You had broken off your kissmesistude with Equius, and he doesn't even acknowledge you anymore. You sit alone in yours and Sollux's room, trying to make yourself look decent. Tonight you are going to talk to Sollux, tell him you love him for the first time. You guys have said you liked each other before, and held hands, but nothing else. Lately it seems like Sollux was drifting away, and you wanted to change that. You have borrowed some of Kanaya's make-up (she had A LOT of make up when they came to the planet.) You put on your famous red lipstick and add a little blush to your cheeks, making you look slightly more alive.

Impressing boys isn't exactly up your ally, but you really want Sollux to see you differently. He treats you more like a Moirail than a Matesprit.

"Hey AA"

Sollux walks through the door and flops onto his bed, exhausted.

"Hi Sollux, how was your day?"

"Boring a2 2hit"

You sit down on your bed and get comfortable.

"Sollux I would like to talk"

"Okay about what?"

"Well...Us"

"Oh..."

"Sollux... Do you still like me?"

"Yea, why would I not like you AA? Your one of my be2t friend2"

You stare at him. You feel tears start to well up in your eyes, but you are determined to keep them from falling.

"Is that all I am to you?"

"AA plea2e don't make me do thi2"

"No Sollux, What am I to you?"

"AA..."

"What am I to you?"

The tears you were holding suddenly vanished from your eyes and soaked your face.

"Oh 2hit AA, Are you crying?"

You wipe your face.

"What does it look like?"

He stands up from his bed and sits down on yours.

"AA, look, you know I'm not good at thi2 2tuff"

"Sollux, if you don't like me in that way anymore it's fine, I'm used to not being wanted."

"No, AA, li2ten, I'm a huge a22hole, the bigge2t piece of 2hit I've ever known, but when I'm with you, I feel almost better about my2elf."

"Sollux...I love you"

SHIT, you were not supposed to say that yet.

"What?"

"Nothing, forget about it"

"No, what did you 2ay?"

You let out a deep breath.

"Sollux I love you so much it hurts, and every time I see you smile my blood pumper skips a beat, and back in the game, when you were in a matespritship with Feferi, I tried to not let it show, let the fact that it was killing me show. I know I'm not an interesting girl, in fact I'm pretty boring, and I don't have much to offer you, but I love you Sollux... and I want you to see me more than you do now."

You stare at your lap and twiddle your fingers, waiting.

"AA, I think I love you too."

You look at him, and he's trying to smile for you.

That's the sweetest thing you've seen in a while.

You lean in and kiss Sollux on the lips, forgetting that you had lipstick on, but now it's all over his lips. You giggle as he laughs at himself. He leans in and kisses you, giving you some of the lipstick. You laugh and grab a tissue, wiping the lipstick off the two of you.

[S] Leave the two lipstick covered losers alone

[S] Be Nepeta

"AC pounces onto the bed, curling up on her master's lap"

"Nepeta please stop the roleplaying"

"AC shakes her head no as she sits up and straddles her master, claiming her place on his lap"

"Nepeta pleaaase"

"AC shakes her head again and demands a kiss from her master"

"Fuck, fine, if it will stop the roleplaying for a few seconds"

He leans in and presses his lips against yours, slinking his arms around your waist.

You smile into the kiss, placing your arms around his neck.

[S] Everything is fine with them, how about Tavros and Vriska?

[S] Be Tavros

You cannot be Tavros because he is currently doing intimate stuff with his matesprit.

[S] Be Gamzee?

You are angry. You are angry because Tavros chose Vriska instead of you. You're so man you could kill someone. Well maybe not, but you are angry, you are sad, but most of all, you are confused. You thought Tavros liked you, I mean, you liked him for a long time now, why wouldn't he return your feelings? You try to get Tavros off your mind and smoke some leaves you found off a weird tree deep in the forest, and you're pretty sure it's getting you high, just what you need.

A puff of smoke escapes you're lips, man that feels so motherfucking good. You needed this, after all, there is no more soper or Faygo, so this is all you got. You put out you're new found drug and decide to go peek on Tavros, maybe he's changing. :o)

You slowly open the door to Tavros and Vriska's room, enough to get your head through, and peek inside. What's that? Oh no THEY CAN'T BE. You let out a small grunt of rage before you storm away to your room.

(If you don't get it Tavros and Vriska are doing the do...)

[S] Be Vriska

"Tavros... Did you hear something?"

"No... What did you hear?"

"I don't know... Hopefully I was just imagining it."

"Oh... Okay... Do you want to stop?"

"No..."

Tavros pulls you down for a long kiss.

[S] Okay enough of that because the Author cannot write smut, sorry!

[S] Be Eridan

You hate having Fef so close, and not able to show affection. You still feel very much flushed for her. She still likes Sol, and even if she didn't, you wouldn't have any chance with her. Every time you talk to her you can feel yourself blushing. Just everything about her, her hair, her skin, her eyes... Those eyes will be the death of you. You remember back when you were moirails, when you were grubs, she would giggle when you kissed her on the cheek. She most likely played it off as a childish move, but no, you have been flushed for her for as long as you can remember. Here you are, sitting on your bed, thinking about better times. You want to cry, but if Fef walked in on that, it would be unspeakable.

[S] Leave the little baby alone


	5. Update

To all the readers of stranded, this is not a story chapter, this is jut a message, or rather a cry for help, I have run out of ideas... If anyone wants a pairing I plead that you request it so I may start a new chapter. Also if you want to see one of the pairings break up or have someone go all Jacob black up in there, please say so, I want to make this story as interesting and as enjoyable to all the readers as possible. I hope you are all enjoying the story and thank you. Much Love - Matespritheavymetal 


End file.
